


hot chocolate.

by can_i_be_your_star__love



Series: Jaith/Jeith Discord Weekly Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_your_star__love/pseuds/can_i_be_your_star__love
Summary: James and Keith meet for the first time in a coffee shop. Opposites attract after all.





	hot chocolate.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

I looked up from my book, staring at the person in front of me. They had shoulder-length, raven hair, and dark purple eyes that mesmerized me.

"Oh, yeah. Um, sure," I replied, hastily.

Nice going, James.

The man sat down in the only chair in front of me. He was definitely a University student like me. His clothes were fashionable, classy, and modest. He looked like an Astronomy, Business, or Mechanical Engineering Major. I shouldn't judge it anyways.

I fixed the collar of my slightly oversized turtleneck and went back to my book. I had a test in Psych and I can't really afford the fail, money as a university student is low.

The person in front of me was already talking to the barista and seemed like they weren't in a hurry, so that's okay since I don't want to deal with moody peers right now.

The barista left to the counter and the man took out a book. It was an Astronomy textbook, a complex one at that. My guess was right, so I should be getting better at psychology then.

I went back to studying, humming a tune as I went.

A few minutes passed and a cup was placed right in front of me. It was hot chocolate.

I looked up and the person gave me a small smile. I looked back at the cup, then back at him. He had a cup of Earl Grey Tea in his hands. He could definitely see my confusion since my eyebrows were scrunching together.

"It's for you, jus' so you know," He spoke.

"Oh, I can't possibly-" I replied back, embarrassed. I didn't ask for a drink and he practically wasted money on me.

"I insist. A small thanks for letting me sit here, when it's all packed," They scratched the small scar on their face. "The name's Keith Kogane. You?"

"James, James Griffin. It's nice to meet you, Keith."

It was ironic we were at a coffee shop and he bought tea and hot chocolate. I laughed at him afterward, he got really embarrassed.

My life changed after that. In that small, ironic coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this alright? It was really quick too, It's 2 am. I jus' wrote it.


End file.
